Unknown Triangles
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Larton/Darren So I twisted a few things! Sew me(Kidding! Dont! I dont own any of this!) but yes, so sorry if your 1 of those perfect people! I aint perfect n proud! No sum, T for swearing(Cuz I can b****!) N please RRA n enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is why I've always stuck to spiders! They dont try to unknowingly hypnotize you into loving them! They dont have perfect horn topped orange hair, long beautifully pale faces with amber eyes! They dont have a long graceful red cape and they most certainly **_burst in my tent with no shirt on!_**

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE HALF NAKED?!" I yell at Mr. Crepsley, whose ruffling his dark(only because he's inside the tent) orange hair. "I'm not half naked. I simply have no shirt." he states, grilling me with his amber eyes as he yawns. I cant help but look(stare is a better word) at him... my master(though he calls me Matser Shan sometimes, he'll always be _my_ master). Just the title makes me lick my lips and repress a shiver. Or maybe thats the sight too. Creps as always been fit, even before I became his assistant when I saw him at the Cirque back home. It made wonder how Crepsley looked when he was younger. Everytime I ask, he brushes it off with a grunt or 'unimportant'. He does the same when I ask about his scars. The one from his sideburn to his jaw on his right side and the other one going across his left cheek are usually the only ones visible and their the ones I ask about because I didnt think he had anymore... Well, like everything else since I first_ seen _Cirque De Freak, I was wrong. He has _way_! more scars on his stomach. But their wrapped around the built, in shape, muscly body of his. "Shan?" I quickly shake my head and lay back in my coffin. "Yes Creps?"

"Are you not going to make something or will I just have to cook it myself?" I snort. "I still dont understand _why_ you cant just get somethin else from someone else"

"The master must eat his apprentices food! Even if the apprentice happens to be a stubborn 16 year old!"

"Hey! I'm practically 30 in vampire years!"

"Still 16! Every 5 years you age. You were 10 when I blooded you. You've spent 30 years with me. 30 divded by 5 is 6. 6 plus 10 is 16." I ignore him and his math and continue. "And its not like you'd cook old man. So if you get out and put on a shirt, I'll see if Evra can take over my chores for a while." he groans. "Your trying to make me starve!" he whines. "Me? Never!" I fein innocence but sit up to watch him with a smirk. "Hush now! I'll go slip into a shirt as you seem to be" his amber eyes turn darker and I gulp under his gaze. "squeamish. I'll be outside." he leaves and the picture of his low riding sweats, his lean yet fit body, his strong square jaw with that smirk dancing on his lips still fresh in my head makes me groan in wanting and frustration. _'You'd think after 30 years of traveling with him and the Freaks would make me immune... yeah immune my ass.'_

_"Two vampires fucking in a tent, one is thrusting while the other's bent~!"_

the familiar hiss makes me narrow my eyes and look around the barely moonlit tent. "Very funny Evra! How long have you been up?!" I hisses, still looking around. _"Since the clock hit twelve duh. Snakes are nocturnal! How many more years are we gunna be best friends that you still wont get that?"_ I look above me to spot Evra Von, aka Snake Boy, rocking back and forth on his long huge snake(Ha ha ha, it's literary a snake) like a hammock. "That has nothing to do with you!You usually sleep til 3 in the afternon, but on days when your awakness will get you _kicked_ do you insist to get up so early!" he lets out a laugh and hangs upside down from his snake, hanging by his toes to meet me face to face. "Oh looks like a half vamp is a little grumpy because they want to get pounded by their master and they cant handle the 30 year sexual frustration." I narrow my eyes farther at the upside down red haired, semi green scaled skin, hazel eyed fellow 16 year old. "I hate you." his lizard like pitch fork tongue flicks out and licks my cheek. "I love ya too buddy." I wipe the trail of saliva off my cheek and stand from my coffin as Erva jumps down to the tent ground.

"Alright, I'll do our first three chores and you better be back for the next 23." Evra stretches to his full 6'2 height. I'm only 5'8 but I tell myself he's only taller then me because of the snake genes he has. Though I dont even think he's 16. It's probably because he actually grows.

Mean, I always asked Crepsley how does Evra age and he doesnt know. No one in the camp knows. But when I showed up, (I was ten when I showed up with Creps in the Cirque)Evra sorta looked my age, short and stuff. So though nobody knew exactly _how_ he aged, they knew _when_ he aged. Every five years, like me and Creps. But me and Creps are still in our blooded bodies; I still look 11 and he still looks... like him. Anyway, since me and Evra became best friends, his birthday is on my birthday, therefore we're both 16. Confusing huh? Hell I dont question it. Math was never my strong suit. "If your calculating how many more years it's gunna take til Mr. Crepsley realizes you _love~_ him, stop now. Your no good at math." Evra pokes my head and I smack his hand away. "Look you!" I grill him and jab my finger in his super scaley hard side. "You stay quiet or I'll make you into a sidebag!" he chuckles. "And keep me by your side forever? Aw how sweet! My bestie Darren, so thoughtful!" He puts me into a head lock. "Agh! Evra!" I smile and laugh. "I better let ya go or you'll die from being away from Mr. Crepsley too long." My face heats up as he lets me go. "So cute~! You can still blush!" I growl and stomp out the tent to me, ignoring Evra laugh.

"So you decied not to let me starve. Wonderful!" I spot Larten(His name sounds french right? *sighs dreamly*) sitting with one knee propped up and his arm hanging off his proped knee by our fire behind me and Evra's tent with (sadly)a shirt on. I plop next to him and stick my hand, palm up, to him. From the corner of my eye, I see him smirk as he hands me a large black bag. I open the black bag and at the same time put my pot on the fire. "Are you feeling better?" he asks. I continue making the stew, placing the small bits of olvies and carrots in the pot. "I wasnt feeling bad to start. Why?" I turn to him and I really regret it. His soft amber eyes turn lighter and a sexy, half smile forms on his lips as he ruffles his hair, the flickering of the dim firelight making his marble skin shine. My heart-well if it was still beating- would be hammering as fast as the drums to bring out wolf-man. "I simply asked. You seemed a bit... distracted." I shake my head. _'"Yeah I thought you came in my tent, ready to fuck me and tell me that you love me"...Pfft! Yeah right!'_

"Nah." he places his hand on my shoulder. "Remember, I cannot read your mind Darren. Even after so long. Understand that you can speak to me." I absentmindly lay my head to the side, laying my head atop his hand. "I...I know Crespley. Thank you." i whisper, nuzzling his hand a little longer before going back to cooking as his hand stayed on my shoulder.

* * *

"I drank human blood Monday! I'm fine!" I hisses at Mr. Crepsley, who has knocked out another random farmer(which we seem to have alot of. Cant wait till we hit the city). "It's Saturday! You must drink!" he orders forcefully. "No dammit!" I growl and slam myself against the tree(not with all my force but I still hear the tree groan against my back). "Master Shan, this isnt something you can choose when you feel like! Y-"

"Yeah I know! I'll die! I get it!" I yell, slumping against the tree and placing my head in my hands. Everything is quiet and in the distance you can hear Evra shouting with Rebecca(Another one of the Freaks, she's half monkey, half human. Real friendly too. Everyone thought she and I were together the first couple of months here. She's 16 too! Her aging stopped _at_ 16 so she's the youngest/oldest of us teens. She has the mentality of an 8 year old).

"Darren please." his voice was quiet and even slightly begging. I _hate_ when he does that! It's like Madam Octa's soft silk(which _is_ really tasty!); velvet and soft...

_'I...cant drink so much... I'll lose whats left of my humanity.'_

I gasp as I feel his cloak and his arm drup around my shoulder. _'Somethings coming Darren. You need all your strength.'_ That was the vampire in me. Usually, he's always right. "...just for today..." I whimper, falling against his side. "I'll drink...just a little." his arm tightens around me.

"thank you.."

It was soft and fleeting but I could've bet three million years of being tied to this tree, it was there. I look up to see one of the most beautifulest pictures;

Larton's sharp chin turned slightly towards me, the moonlight dancing off his cheeks and scars, his amber eyes lit and uncomparable to the stars, his orange hair firey and the smallest yet most loving smile I've seen from Larton Crepsley in the entire 30 years I've been with him.

My breath hides in my lungs as I continue to stare. He blinks. "Darren?" I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I feel my face heat up so I quickly shut my mouth and look to the ground. "What is the matter? Did I upset you?" I shake my head. Larton's fingers curl around my chin and eases my face to look at his. "C...crepsley..." I mumble, watching as he lean closer. I hear him gulp softly as I crane my neck making our faces only inches away. "Darren" I shut my eyes and lean up a little more-!

_"Darren Shan!"_

_"And Larton Crespley!"_

_"GET BACK TO CAMP! **NOW**!"_

Me and Creps jump at the loud comanding voices of Rebecca and now English-learning Turka. "As your time says, bossy women." I nod shakingly at the glowing distance of thee awaking Cirque. "Darren-"

"Crespley-"

We both start and stare at each other. We both close our mouths and look away. I feel a hand clasp mine and I snap my head to Crepsley, whose still ahead. "Creps-" I let my voice die down, not wanting to ruin the moment. Me and Larton walk hand in hand to the Cirque. "What about the blood?" I stop and ask. He stops too, his hand still in mines. "I'll let you slip for tonight." I smile.

For the rest of the walk, we walk in silence, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Late Afternoon

Crepsley POV

"Why did this one have to be in the morning?" Darren yawns, despite having drank a bottle of blood as he walks beside me while he holds Madam Octa's cage. I all but laugh at his kitten-like cuteness. After me and Darren perform our act(he's seems extremely happy when Madam Octa is crawling on him. Ecspecially when she weaves the web in his mouth), Hibernius calls us to his trailer.

"Bravo! Bravo! You and Darren are a perfect pair!" he claps as we enter the trailer. _'Dont I know...'_ I spare a glance at the smaller glowing half-vampire beside me. My stomach clenchs with a tingling feeling and I turn from Darren to Tall. "You, Darren and Madam Octa make a perfect trio I mean!" he bows. I smile. "Thank you Hibernius. I'm glad we've been helpful." He's avoiding the issuse here he brought me to speak of. "Is now a good time?" I speak of Darren, of course. He knows this yet he shakes his head.

"No,no. Please sit." Me and Darren sit on the wide red sofa and Hibernius sits across from us, his hat scraping the celling and leaving a bare trail on the carpeted celling. "As you know Larton, is very..." he pauses and his eyes dart from Darren back to me. "persistent." I nod gravely. Besides the small shiver at Desmond's name, Darren is unaware of the conversation, or at least he pretends to be. Hibernius continues to talk in riddles and I watch Darren.

His raven hair, his crystalic emerald eyes... One isnt suppose to find their apperentice so...

_'Beautiful, graceful, amazing...'_

None of these things!...but I do. I find myself craving the spotlight of his joyous smile, craving the sweet sound of his laughter. "Do you understand?" I look from a slowly drifting Darren to Hibernius. "Not a word." I say honestly. "I would figure." a sudden weight drops on my lap and I look down to find the slightly snoring head of a very sleepy Darren Shan. "Desmond refuses to stay put any longer, Larton." I pet the childs head on my lap and speak to Tall. "I'm genuinely surprised we were able to keep him at bay for the last 30 years." I joke, trying to make the all too familiar and most unwanting pit of fear in my stomach disappear. "Something we are no longer able to do. The Prince Of Darkness, Darren's friend, the boy S-"

"Friend no longer!" I hiss softly as pictures of the boy enter my mind. Imagines of him trying to drive a stake through Darrens heart flash as I blink. I dismiss them, knowing it will only upset me. "Not after the incident at the graveyard." I resume running my fingers through Darren's hair. "Yes well, him and Desmond will terrorize everyone and everything in their path on their way to fulfilling Desmond's twisted prophecy! They will find Darren and k-"

"Enough Hibernius!" I snap, doing my best not to wake the child in my lap. "Prince of Darkness or be it Desmond himself! no one will touch Darren! I will see to that." I growl. "You know what must be done." I finally have something to live for, after centuries of wishing for nothing but death...

_'No one will kill Darren! I refuse! Let them try'_

"Is he ready?" the question wavers the truth and my mind. He isnt!... if he is, he'll be trained and sent to march to his death... But the truth outweights all. He has learned the meaning of life and death, he is strong, despite the lack of human blood, he is intelligent and wise and has the shining heart of gold that can never be tarnished. He is ready. Sadly, I know this to be true and so does Hibernius Tall. "Ready or not, Prince or not..." I trail off and stop petting Darren's sleeping figure.

"Larton, I'm not speaking to you as your boss or as a member of the Gaurdians. When I ask you this, it is as your friend of 1500 years. Does this need to protect the Prince go beyond him being your apprentice and the Prince?" I say nothing. Nothing need be said, for he knows the answer but i answer anyways, not for him but for myself.

"Yes...something much much more." I drift from Hibernius to Darren. "He is something special. Both to me and the world." i brush a stray bang away from Darren's cheek and stroke the revelved skin tenderly. "I cannot truly say that I love him, for I have been for too long without that emotion. But... I only wish his happiness."

"Which is why you've gave him so much oppertunitys to leave?" I nod, suddenly feeling the need to confess. "It is exactly why! First... I simply regreted my blooding him and wanted the boy to go. But" I let a small chuckle escape. "Damn me be if the little rascal didnt catch me to keep." I place the hand stroking Darren's cheek atop his head once more. It is silent and I can almost hear the gears in Tall's head turn. "Larton-"

_"Can I use your cape?"_

I quickly look down to a drowsy Darren. "Awake?" he shakes his head with a slight pout. "No. Cape." I smile at the grumpy tone in his voice. "Bossy child." he pouts more and I let out a small laugh as I untie my cape and drap in over Darren. "Thank you..." he mumbles, then yawns and finally a light snore fills the room. I sigh, trying to relieve the sudden pressure in my chest. "I assumed you claimed him already." I snap my head to Hibernius. "Why would you assume that?!" he shrugs. "I didnt think you had been able to control the sudden lust when you tasted him." I open my mouth, but not a sound comes out. True that Darrens blood practically sung...well sings to me(human or not we still have blood) and I _did_ feel the need to-

"H-he's a child!" I gasp in disbelief. "He's 16 humanly and 30 vampire wise-"

"With the body of an 11 year old! I..I couldnt!" I reply, trying to convince myself more then I am Tall.

"Even if he felt the same?" This stops me. _'I-If he wanted it..If he wanted me..?'_ I shake my head.

"Impossible." I state, trying to empty the false hope Tall has provided. "If you say. I'll tell you this, Evra Von has his sights set on Darren as well." my dismissal turns into jealousy. "He what?" I hiss. "Nothing important." he shrugs again and I narrow my eyes. _'He is trying to bait me.'_

"Look here Hibernius, if I were to grab Darren... I wouldnt stop." I feel the disgust build in my throut. "even if he would cry and protest... I just wouldnt stop!" I turn my head away from Tall and Darrens sleeping figure, staring at the ground. "My..." I gulp as I spit out the word. "s_ex drive_ is not to be taken lightly. Its what drove away every other potential mate." Arra enters my mind. "I refuse to drive away Darren." Hibernius sighs. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Larton. As I said, I've been your friend for over 1500 years. My place isnt to jugde you, only to support and give my advice to you." I swallow the bile in my throut and it settles in my chest.

"Yes well, thats good to hear Hibernius." I spare him a glance and a small smile. "Just... be ready Larton. As I said, you and Darren make a fine pair." I nod and pull Darren on to my lap fully, to pick him up in my arms as I stand. "Thank you Hibernius. Goodnight." is all I can manage as Darren's arms wrap around my neck and his legs around my torso. "Goodnight." he mummurs and shuts his trailer door. I sigh, not letting my grip on Darrens body slip. "I wish there was some way of knowing for certain..." I hear myself whisper as Tall's voice rings in my head.

_"Even if he felt the same?"_

I quickly shake my head as I enter Darren's and Evra's tent and place Darren in his coffin. _'He doesnt. He never will, and I can understand that...'_


	3. Chapter 3

DPOV

I yawn, waking up at my own yawn. I feel the familiar soft fabric and smell of something so sweet yet so sexily musty... im a sixk sick person I know. I open my eyes and smile at the soft velvet red cape that Mr. Crespley gave me last night. _'Larton...'_ I sigh happily. "You up sleeping beauty?" I sit up and rub my eyes. "Ye...yeah... Are we leaving today?" I watch Evra kneel in front of me and smile. "Yeah... after the show tonight. You can head back to sleep you know." I shake my head and stand in my coffin. "No, you probably did all my chores. I wanna help..." I try to walk out but end up tripping over my coffin. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww"

EPOV

I start laughing as Darren trips out of his coffin, still wearing Crepsley's cape. "Idiot." I snort, trying to not stare so much at him. "Shut up..." he groans so kiddy like. I stand up and hold out my scaley hand. "Here. Come on." he stands, using my hand to steady himself. "What haven't you done yet?" I shrug, trying not to pay attention to his nice smooth warm hand. "Almost everything." he keeps rubbing his eyes and as always, my heart starts to race. It really shouldn't be a surprised that I feel like this... mean after he and Crepsley saved me, even before... Darren has always been able to make my body heat rise... and I'm cold blooded! "Almost. Come on, lets go. Show me what you haven't done and I seriously owe you Evra." he gives me a sleepy smile and all I can do is gulp and watch the ways he can 'pay' me back. I nod, and keep watching the pictures in my head, trying not to smile so creeply on the outside as he drags me out, holding Crepsley's cape in his other hand

CPOV

I step outside and spot Evra holding Darrens hand, smiling and laughing. I stay quiet and lean against my trailer, not being able to help the coursing jealousy from Tall's words last night. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Evra shrugs, still smiling. "Figured you needed it. After the show in the morning." Darren pouts and I hold in a chuckle. "Yeah well I think you wanted me to sleep so you could to all the chores and Id have to owe you." my laughter dies as I stare intently at the word 'owe'. Evra winks. "Maybe. I think I can come up with a couple of ways by the way..." Darren laughs again, hitting Evra's chest softly. "You freakin pervert..." Darren says still laughing. As Darren bends over to feed Tiny's little people, I growl at Evra staring at his ass. I clear my throat as I walk over. Evra jumps slightly and rubs his neck, Darren jumps, and turns around almost falling. Me and Evra both grasp his shoulders. I lock eyes with Evra and mentally growl. _'He really **does** want Darren... Over my life-filled body!'_ Me and Evra hold each others stare with the object of both our desires in the middle of us.

**A/N- Yeah heres a little taste of whats to come! Im back so get ready!**


End file.
